heart, heart, heartbreak
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Mikaela es un sol artificial que cuelga en el cielo de las desgracias y que anhela mareas carmesís y prados brillantemente verdes en donde resguardarse de su cruda naturaleza. Yuuichiro lo tiene en claro. *BL* ADV: intento de algo.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kagami Takaya... y otros.

 **N/A:** terminé de ver el anime recién y retomé el manga y necesitaba escribir sobre vampiros gays. Si esto quedó sospechosamente cursi es por ello. Uhm, también me estreno en el fandom, perdón ヾ(*｀Д´*)ﾉ"

* * *

 **S** i Yuuichiro cierra los ojos aún puede observarlos; los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos —sus hermanos—. Estos se encuentran alrededor de él, y con fe en sus manos menudas y pequeñas. (¡Porque somos familia, Yuu, una gran familia!). Y si cierra los ojos, puede sentirse feliz un leve instante. Pero después–

(después, la desesperación) sólo es capaz de mirar sus cuerpos sin vida desperdigados por doquier. Como muñecos de trapo rotos y abandonados en el cuarto de juegos de Ferid Báthory. Y escucha la risa de ese vampiro, y ésta burbujea y contamina su mente empero–

— Yuu-chan. Tienes que vivir.

Si Yuuichiro abre los ojos la carnicería se desvanece, dejando un nudo en su estómago tan apretado que podría matarle. El sentimiento de melancolía y dolor es intenso, tiene garras y uñas filosas y ganas de consumirlo todo. (Dice «Rómpete, rómpete Yuu»). —Seguir avanzando duele en demasía—. Pero después–

( _después_ , una luz nítida) Yuuichiro se da la vuelta, y es como si el aire fuese menos pesado y tuviese misericordia de su persona.

Pues enfrente de él hay un muchacho de cabellos del oro de una medalla y pupilas añiles y marinas, ahogándose en su propia agua turbia. Un muchacho que Yuuichiro creyó jamás volver a ver.

— Mika.

—te perdí antes y ahora te he encontrado sin buscarte y no pienso dejarte ir, no de nuevo—.

Entonces Yuuichiro se acuerda de sus pesadillas nocturnas recurrentes, considera que su llanto se ha impregnado a la almohada ya y que tanta suerte debe ser irreal, aunque no le interesa en lo mínimo. (Mika está ahí después de todo, Mika está vivo, Mika–)

— ¿Te lastima, no es cierto?

— Es... doloroso, sí —admite, en un hilo de voz al que ha de cortar con un par de tijeras.

Mikaela sufre. Sufre demasiado. Y una enorme parte de Yuuichiro se siente responsable y mal pues si no le hubiese dejado en aquel tiempo esto no hubiese ocurrido, incluso si aferrándose a sus hombros y con la cabeza escondida cerca de su garganta y un río de aguardiente en forma de venas Mikaela le suplica que no.

("— No Yuu-chan. Déjalo así. No es tu culpa así que no te entristezcas en vano).

Ah, pero siempre ha sido de ese modo ¿no? —Mikaela carga con todo sobre sus hombros, no importándole que se le fracturen y que termine más lastimado con tal de que los demás estén a salvo—. Mikaela es amable. Y según le cuenta no ha probado sangre humana jamás. A Yuuichiro se le nubla la vista, se quema en fuego confuso, su obsidiana resplandece.

— _sangresangresangre_ en todos lados, Mikaela ahora se alimenta de sangre—.

Por supuesto. Él es–

 _Es un vampiro_. Y Yuuichiro aborrece con toda su alma a los vampiros. Mikaela lo entiende.

No obstante–

—... Nunca te odiaría, sabes. No puedo odiarte. A ti no —confiesa Yuuichiro.

(Ah).

Mikaela jadea, su autocontrol desvaneciéndose como polvo entre los dedos. Yuuichiro debe contenerse de saltar sobre él y obligarlo a alimentarse inmediatamente. ("—Porque —le amenaza—, si tu mueres otra vez yo, ¡y-yo lloraría!"). Y es que Mikaela tiene esta mirada de añoranza absoluta que encierra tanta frustración por su debilidad propia y fragilidad en su piel de vidrio cayéndose a pedazos.

Mikaela es una copa vacía con deseos de ser llenada a rebosar y.

(necesita sangre, necesita a Yuuichiro).

— ¿En serio Yuu-chan?, yo me detesto completamente.

Y a Yuuichiro lo hiere aquello. Le repite que no sea tonto, que beba. Y ve a Mikaela titubear, tragar saliva, entrecerrar los ojos como avergonzado, disculparse, repetir el proceso. (No puede, no debe). Más sus palabras emprenden vuelo entre ambos, infectando el ambiente. («Bebe de mí, bebe de mi sangre. No eres un humano pero tampoco un vampiro, y menos un monstruo».) Y Mikaela susurra: ¿y qué soy entonces?

Yuuichiro sonríe con los dientes.

— ¿Qué más, tonto?

(mi familia, mis convicciones, mis promesas, alguien sin el cual me siento incompleto y no puedo respirar tranquilamente).

— Eres Mika, sólo eso.

Y Mikaela se colorea en rojo. Rojo vibrante e intenso. Aprieta los puños. Y muere, muere por un trago, uno y ya–

— Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, _Yuu-chan_. Duele tanto...

— Lo sé. Puedes beber.

(hoy, mañana, y todos los días que te hagan falta)

(puesto que–)

De pronto, Mikaela lo abraza. Y un par de colmillos de marfil y nieve le dibujan la piel. Son huesos que truenan con un chasquido. Yuuichiro no tiene tiempo de nada. Mikaela lo muerde. Explota la sangre en su paladar, baila y se retuerce, y Mikaela clava los dientes con más fuerza, pero sin buscar hacerle daño. Hay lágrimas calientes que descienden prófugas en su piel expuesta, las lágrimas de Mikaela. Pero a Yuuichiro no le importa si es usado por él. De verdad.

— Está bien —susurra—. ¿Ves? no era tan difícil —y tiene el descabellado impulso de continuar hablando, cree oír un quedo y apenado «Cállate Yuu-chan» más lo deja pasar—. Y sabes, también, no interesa si tú te odias, Mika. Igual está bien. Yo te quiero por los dos.

Mikaela lo abraza un poco más.

(y sus pulmones, los de ambos, se incendian por combustión espontánea).

Drip, drip, drop.

Mikaela para de beber. Se aparta algunos centímetros, quedan cara a cara. Hay resquicios de sangre escurriendo de sus labios.

Drip, drip, drop.

El perfume de un pulso, que late, que se desboca. El recuerdo de una familia, de manos entrelazadas. Y esta vez es Yuuichiro el que rompe las distancias y le envuelve como un obsequio renuente de vuelta, en un impulso. Mikaela se tensa, pero se relaja casi al instante. Y permanecen así.

(están, por fin, en casa

—los brazos del otro—).

Porque Mikaela es un sol artificial que cuelga en el cielo de las desgracias y que anhela mareas carmesís y prados brillantemente verdes en donde resguardarse de su cruda naturaleza. Porque Yuuichiro lo tiene en claro. Porque aún así se va a quedar con él. Porque van a rescatarse mutuamente. Porque son familia, y algo más, _muchísimo más_.

(— Y porque quiero saber cuántas cicatrices tienes y memorizar la forma de tu lengua contra la mía, y quiero viajar y recorrer las llanuras de tu espalda y tocar tu vértebra tentativamente, tener fluidez en el lenguaje de tu cuerpo, no dejes de abrazarme Mika, afuera hace frío).


End file.
